The Royal Love
by Luv Rachana and Gaurav Forever
Summary: Read plot and the character sketch once . Include ishyant, kavin and oc , manveer
1. plot of story

Hi guys I am starting a new story . This story will feature Ishyant , Kavin and OC , a famous couple manveer . It will also feature Dareya and Abhirika a little.

Prolouge

This story will be a royal story of 21 st century. The way the royal love story will take place in today's world will be shown .

Thanks

Please review and tell whether should I continue

Note : All the characters shown are the property of sony tv


	2. Character Sketch

Hi guys I know that the plot wasn't enough so I request you to read the cs then decide whether I should continue or not

Note :please once visit the linksl

Thank u

for all reviews

Devilup : tu apna moh bnd rkh mein tujhse bt nhi kring smjha and mein janti hun kon ho tum .

Character sketch

Digangana Singh :Princess of veergad . Cute , bubbly and a girl with golden heart . Is ready to help everyone. Loves her family alot. Sister of dayanand , lakshya , twin sis of udayveer and cousin sister of interest of kavin . /imgres?imgurl= &imgrefurl= &h=904&w=600&tbnid=_C2_7VJUrxO_hM:&zoom=1&docid=EsT97Zhsb-wZqM&hl=en-GB&ei=6FSiVab8GsOHuATMvqL4BA&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CCcQMygDMAM

Kavin : Rathore :The prince of jaigad . Smart dashing guy who is helping in nature but he is little introvert in nature. Sibling of manyata jainandini and cousin of dushyant and swara

. /imgres?imgurl= &imgrefurl= &h=800&w=1280&tbnid=yxO9gVxfGL0zcM:&zoom=1&docid=d2DeXGh2mNZYnM&hl=en-GB&ei=N1WiVdTrKZaiugTDoLCAAQ&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CCYQMygFMAU

Ishita Singh: Princess of veergad and the sister of uday Digangana , dayanand and cousin of abhijeet but she doesn't know who she is very cute , beautiful and caring in . /imgres?imgurl= profile_ &imgrefurl= /1poojakhatri&h=479&w=479&tbnid=T1hdQZ9N121bOM:&zoom=1&docid=lw3_wmkh5IbkaM&hl=en-GB&ei=O1qiVcToMY_iuQT0_JTgAQ&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CCMQMygBMAE

Dushyant : prince of surajgad Handsome and cute guy. sibling of swara and cousin of kavin . Love interest . /imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= watch?v%3DpfkbXBj06KU&h=360&w=480&tbnid=hSBVVPQL29v-pM:&zoom=1&docid=CF1aQ2K6WcZoYM&hl=en-GB&ei=WFqiVd_ZEomPuASosIz4DA&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CCYQMygEMAQ

Manyata Rathore princess of jaigad. She is sweet bubly girl . Siblings kavin jainandini and cousin of dushyant and swara . Loves her brother sister alot. Love intrest . /imgres?imgurl= . files/styles/display_ %253Fitok%253DJA3JRaAb&imgrefurl= tv/tv-news/ashish-kapoor-and-i-are-still-talking-terms-priyal-gor&h=400&w=600&tbnid=wKfkFRwJYAdZvM:&zoom=1&docid=y2hiziRSx6BLVM&hl=en-GB&ei=AlqiVbKoFIa3uAS716CYAw&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CEcQMygeMB4

Udayveer Singh handsome charming and powerful guy . Yes he is termed as powerful due to all his powers . Loves and cares about his close ones and can go to any height for them in anything .

. /imgres?imgurl= profile_ &imgrefurl= /ashishkapoor89&h=345&w=347&tbnid=oG7X6ECAgi20KM:&zoom=1&docid=pPfAidfVyUh74M&hl=en-GB&ei=UVWiVfyrA5PGuASrzICADA&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CE8QMygmMCYso

Jainandin: modern girl who has a I am the best attitude . Smallest sister of kavin. A total drama quee

. /imgres?imgurl= &imgrefurl= /shritama-mukherjee-pictures-biography-measurements/&h=762&w=768&tbnid=5KbpdeYNPyPV_M:&zoom=1&docid=v1o0H-S94YmPcM&hl=en-GB&ei=FNujVbqhK8y00ATI6q_AAg&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CCAQMygFMAVqFQoTCLr7ou232MYCFUwalAodSPULKA

Swara suryvanshi: princeof surajgad . Small sister of dushyant . Love intrest laksh. Cute and dreadful girl

. /imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= /forum_ ?TID%3D4196169&h=484&w=593&tbnid=QbFMUDH5LV4QRM:&zoom=1&docid=-a6kyC4ZlwvldM&hl=en-GB&ei=hNCjVdO-BYTUmAWMrqfQAg&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CHcQMyhJMElqFQoTCNOQzuOt2MYCFQQqpgodDNcJKg

Lakshya : small bro of udai daya digangana . Cousin of abhijeet. Hot dashing play boy type boy. Love interest . /imgres?imgurl= . :large&imgrefurl= &h=1093&w=1024&tbnid=a9xXJocC_uFEGM:&zoom=1&docid=2qB54Y2_3kDxvM&hl=en-GB&ei=5dCjVauoHsXCmAWwm5_gBA&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CAwQMygJMAk4ZGoVChMI666Hkq7YxgIVRSGmCh2wzQdM

Dayanand :Biggest prince of veergad but he is open minded guy who doesn't believe in aristocracy . He wanted to do something for nation so joined cid. Husband of shreya.

. /imgres?imgurl= bollywood/bollywood_features/bolly_ &imgrefurl= bollywood/bollywood_features/bolly_ ?id%3D2118&h=300&w=400&tbnid=zSwOoLc4HAFptM:&zoom=1&docid=V36dwFaOo6w-nM&hl=en-GB&ei=AtWjVfK3C6K8mAWis7_ADA&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CCcQMygkMCQ4yAFqFQoTCPLAgoiy2MYCFSIepgodotkPyA

ShreyaWife of daya, queen of veergad . But she also works in cid with her husband. She belongs to a rich . /imgres?imgurl= /images/celebrity/l_ &imgrefurl= /celebrity/1060/jhanvi-chheda/&h=200&w=200&tbnid=URacquoTN-ARTM:&zoom=1&docid=PTZsbSNGkxfgCM&hl=en-GB&ei=39SjVd-yIMLNmwXPnoGwDA&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CBYQMygTMBM4ZGoVChMIn56_97HYxgIVwuamCh1PTwDGge

Abhijeet : princof rajgad . But his empire was token by his cousin uncle. He lives from small age with the Singh family . His cousin is his best friend. Husband of tarika. He is also a cid . /imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= /forum_ ?TID%3D1652382%26TPN%3D49&h=735&w=1001&tbnid=YSZcpkz61k6mNM:&zoom=1&docid=FMeVP11BUS-MlM&hl=en-GB&ei=qdWjVaWiBKTPmwXh8oH4DQ&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CIIBEDMoWzBbahUKEwjlmszXstjGAhWk56YKHWF5AN8

Tarika: Wifeof Abhijeet . She works in cid in the forensic department . She is a . /imgres?imgurl= . &imgrefurl= cid-character/&h=720&w=1280&tbnid=YNafQgrHiah9-M:&zoom=1&docid=hFbvzQOhlYf8vM&hl=en-GB&ei=0dWjVeOOL-fAmAXugY_YAg&tbm=isch&client=tablet-android-samsung&ved=0CAQQMygBMAE4ZGoVChMIo7uA67LYxgIVZyCmCh3uwAMr

Daya's family members

Queen Komal: She is the mother of digangana , daya, laksh and uday . She is the auntie of Abhijeet . Treat Abhijeet as her own child. Loves all her children. She is the wife of Giriraj .

Giriraj: uthe king of veergad. He is very powerful and want his children to learn how to rule. Digangana is his fav child. He is very particular about everything.

: he is the best friend of Giriraj and has taken the responsibility of making them good successors of veergad. He is just like a family member for the Singh family

Kavin's family

Rajmata: Shis the highest person of jaigad. She loves all her grandchildren alot. She is also a bit strict . She has good family relationship with the Singh family

Jagmanthe father of Kavin manyata and jai. He is good in nature . He is uncle of dush and swara

Mandakini : queen of jaigad. A sweet and encouraging lady. She loves kids and specially dush and swara.

Cid team

Purvi

Acp

Salunke

Sachin

Freddie

Vansh

Mayur

Finally finished Thanks

a for reading


End file.
